Love In the Land of Rain
by ItsTheCrackshack
Summary: Minato and Kushina venture through the Hidden Rain on recon when they run into Konan and Nagato. Takes place after Yahiko’s death. Minato x Konan and Kushina x Nagato. Rated M for eventual lemons.
1. Greetings

The ever-present rain pattered down on the soil of the village hidden in the rain. The sky was murky and the land was dim. The cool water along with the light breezes of wind sent chills through a certain blonde leaf shinobi. Minato Namikaze trotted through the dampened soil as he scouted the area that was war-torn by the shinobi of the great nations in the previous world war. Old buildings were now laid waste, many civilians were starving and struggling to get by, at least from what he observed. Accompanying the yellow flash on his recon mission was none other than the red hot habanero herself: Kushina Uzumaki. The pair were close friends and worked well as a team on their duties, which is why lord third sent them to scout out the Hidden Rain together. They jumped around the dark, dingy, metallic towers that clustered the village, and explored each one to see if anything of value was inside. Kushina looked around until something off in the distance caught her eye. There was a bright light shining from within one of the buildings. She raised a finger to it and turned to her teammate.

"Minato, look, there's light coming from over there, there must be someone in that tower." He looked over.

"That's odd, I was almost sure that this area was abandoned. Let's check it out." Kushina nodded and joined Minato on the slippery balcony that was slick with perspiration. The two shinobi withdrew their kunais to prepare themselves for a struggle as they trekked through the hall and into the room where the ambient light seemed to be radiating from. They slowly inched closer to the doorway before Minato poked his head in through the opening to snatch a peek at the scene. What he found surprised him. There in the room lay a lamp beside an injured red-headed boy lying on the bed with a purple-haired girl sitting on a chair beside him. Minato snuck back to his teammate after taking this glance and whispered, "One of them looks weakened, but they have rain headbands on them, so we can assume they're shinobi."

"Do you think they're dangerous?"

"I don't think so, if we approach them carefully and make our intentions known to them, maybe they won't react as much." Minato said, Kushina nodded and retracted her blade to look less hostile. Minato lowered his hand and knocked

Ightly on the wood.

"Who's there?" The girl questioned demandingly as she sprung from her seat. Minato stepped into the opening so that she could see him, Kushina followed behind him.

"Listen, we don't want any trouble. My name is Minato, and this is Kushina. We're just shinobi sent from the hidden leaf to do recon in this area. We saw your lamp light through your window and thought we'd investigate." Minato explained.

"We saw you shinobi here and thought you could use our help." Kushina added, approaching the pair. The girl looked at her questioningly.

"What can you do for us?"

"Your comrade there, he looks hurt, maybe we can help." Konan stepped aside, and allowed the leaf shinobi to get closer.

"Okay, but don't try anything."

"What's your name?" Kushina inquired as she approached the bed.

"Nagato, and she is Konan." Kushina knelt down by his side.

"Nice to meet your acquaintance. Where does it hurt?"

"My legs, the skin was peeled off of them from a bunch of paper bombs. That, and I put a lot of strain on my body using my rinnegan. My body aches all over." Kushina lifted the towels on his legs to find the exposed flesh on his legs bleeding. She gasped and backed away.

Turning to the others, she concluded, "His legs look terrible, he'll need medication or else the wounds will become badly infected."

"I can leave and search for some." Volunteered Minato.

"Good idea, I'll stay here with these guys." Kushina replied.

"There's a destroyed pharmacy just a few miles west of here. There just might be something there." Nagato informed him.

Konan interrupted, "Wait, I'll go with you and help you find it. I've been there before, and you might run into trouble, there are still enemy ninja lurking around these parts." Minato nodded before he leaped out of the balcony and hit the streets with Konan following after him. He journeyed through the streets with the girl next to him, instructing him at each twist and turn until they eventually came across a dingy-looking, wooden shop. Konan pushed open the door and the pair stepped inside.

"Many of these buildings were looted during the Great War, mainly by shinobi looking for more supplies and provisions. So I don't know how much luck we will have." They looked around on the shelves and rummaged through boxes until Minato spotted a package of antibiotics on the top shelf he jumped up and snatched it off, saying, "got it." "

Great, now lets get out of here." She said as she stepped outside. Her and Minato journeyed just a few blocks past the shop until a kunai with a burning piece of paper attached to it landed on the ground light in front of them.

"Oh shit!" Yelled Konan as an explosion blew them away. They both fell several feet backwards and struggled to stand up as they coughed and choked on the smoke. A few figures appeared around them in a circle, with one of them wearing a gas mask.

"Hanzo." Konan growled and narrowed her eyes upon recognizing the shinobi.

"Greetings. Where is the red-head? Hope I didn't play too rough the last time we met."

"You bastard! You aren't going to get away with this! You're going to pay for him and for taking our Yahiko away from us!" She roared as paper started lifting up from the ground. Minato had no idea who this man was or what was going on, but all he knew was that he was trouble. He withdrew his shuriken and sent them flying in the man's direction.

Hanzo easily dodged them and replied, "Oh, but I will. And more importantly, I'm going to put an end to your little resistance once and for all. Because you, girl, are coming with me, and you're going to tell me everything about the Akatsuki." He said as he withdrew his kunai.

"Like hell I will!" Konan shaped and hardened the paper to form shurikens and kunais which she sent sailing in Hanzo's direction. A rain shinobi attempted to stop her, but Minato maneuvered behind him and grabbed the ninja by the arm before he could do anything and threw him into his comrade. Hanzo flipped backward and dodged Konan's attack as he began to spin the kusarigama and sent the sickle flying towards her.

"Konan! Look out!" Minato yelled. Konan leaped away from the area of attack and shifted around to make a hand sign. Many clones of her appeared and floated over towards the salamander, exploding as they approached him. Hanzo stepped and dodged each one, thinking he was winning, when Minato, jumped to where Hanzo was approaching and kicked him towards one of the paper clones, causing him to fly into it.

"What the fuck?" Hanzo cursed as he looked back to see the one who had pushed him only to be suddenly hit with the massive explosion. He was sent skyrocketing several feet away with his body rolling on the ground. Konan watched the smoke clear only to see a defeated Hanzo lying in the rubble. Seconds passed, and no movement was detected. She reluctantly turned away to continue on her journey with Minato, when suddenly, the rain shinobi's eyes snapped open. He sprang up and threw his sickle once more with lightning speed for and executing attack.

"Konan! Watch out!" Minato yelled. Konan glanced back to see the inescapable blade darting in her direction. Her eyes widened in shock, when suddenly, the yellow flash appeared in front of her. The next second she saw crimson liquid splash out from infront of her, sprinkling her clothes and the surrounding area. Minato was grabbing the bottom side of the blade in an attempt to push it back and stop it from going any deeper into his shoulder. The two shinobi pushed against each other, wrestling for control until Konan recollected her thoughts and sailed straight into the salamander and jabbed him in his temple, causing him to loose his focus. Minato managed to dislodge the blade from his shoulder and moved away from the attacker. He summoned energy into his palm, and soon a rotating ball of chakra was created. Konan was relentlessly attacking Hanzo, floating around with her kunai flailing in a desperate attempt to gauge him as beads of sweat began to roll from her brow. Fists were flung, kicks being thrown as blades were swung and clashing against one another. This seemingly endless trance of a battle was suddenly interrupted when Minato raced towards them.

"Konan! Get out of the way!" The girl glanced over to see her deeply injured, new companion racing in her direction with a massive concentration of chakra in his palm ready to give off at any minute. Heeding his warning, she backed away from their opponent and watched as Minato sent his hand careening into Hanzo's face. He sent out a howl as the spinning chakra blasted into him. His eyes widened as his body was thrown several yards away. The dust cleared and he opened his eyes to find Konan coming closer to him. A hissing sound started going off in the salamander's ears when the figure latched itself around him and said, "this is forYahiko!" An explosion suddenly went off and the last thing that Hanzo witnessed was the fire and extreme heat engulfing him as his body was obliterated. Konan watched in comfort as the man who had once kidnapped her and caused the death of her best friend was finally destroyed. Minato started walking towards her only to start feeling chills. He started shaking and sweating. He tried to step closer to the girl with his sight growing blurry. The last thing he saw was Konan running towards him to help. Then blackness.

'Dammit! The blade must have been tipped with his poison' Konan thought to herself. Then she remembered Hanzo's dead body off in the distance.

'Maybe there's a cure on him.' She thought to herself as she started hurriedly rummaging through every pocket until she felt a small object in his jacket. She opened it and inside the small compartment found a vile.

"So, Nagato, how did you end up like this?" Kushina asked as she gently dabbed at his wounds.

"Well, Konan and I were once part of an organization called the Akatsuki. There was another man with us named Yahiko. It all started when we were kids. I was taken in by him and Konan shortly after my parents were killed in front of me by leaf shinobi."

"Oh my god, what happened with the leaf shinobi? How did you escape?"

"Well as you can see, I possess a certain optical jutsu known as the rinnegan. The second I saw my parents drop to the floor, I...lost control and killed them..." Nagato explained slowly as he shifted his eyes over random areas of the room. He hesitantly glanced back over to Kushina to see her reaction, only to find her face saddened.

"I'm sorry, you were very brave. I can't believe our comrades from the leaf would harm innocent civilians like that."

"Well...they thought we were enemy shinobi, it was dark and they couldn't see us well. It was an accident of sorts...and so I left my home in search of food and shelter, when I collapsed from starvation and woke up to my new friends. We wanted more than our own survival, you see. This war torn world was the cause of all of our struggles. My friend Yahiko wanted to become powerful, like a god, so that he can make it stop and create peace, and so did we. But, we needed to get stronger. It wasn't long until after much searching, we found the legendary Sannin. Jiraiya trained us for a long time, so that we would be able to defend ourselves." Kushina's eyes lit up after he said the last part.

"Jiraiya? The legendary Sannin? I know them! Minato trained under Jiraiya too! So he took the time to stay and help you guys when you were kids?"

"That's right. Out of the goodness of his heart. And using the strength and wisdom he gave us, we formed a group dedicated to bringing about peace in this world without violent methods. We eventually received a message from a leaf shinobi who told us that the ruler of the village hidden in the rain, Hanzo the Salamander, wanted to support us and meet with us. But it all turned out to be a trap. When we got there, he had take Konan hostage and said if I didn't kill Yahiko, he would kill her." Nagato explained with a more pained expression on his face.

"And how did you escape?"

"By the blood of Yahiko...He...took his own life with the blade to save Konan. And then a fight broke out, I went over to free our friend when Hanzo smothered my legs with paper bombs. I fought him, he retreated using his teleportation jutsu and that was the end of it."

"Wow...you are very brave. And I'm very sorry for your losses. Your friend sounds like a great man." Kushina said as she began tearing up.

"He was. He was our leader, a hero to us. We looked up to him." He agreed as he closed his eyes and fought hard to hold back tears only for them to open upon the sound of pitter-pattering in the hallway.

"Konan?" Nagato called out only for his question to go unanswered as the kunoichi raced down the corridor and burst open the door to the other room. Throwing Minato onto the bed, she frantically started rummaging through her pockets. Kushina made her way to where she was to gasp at the sight of an unconscious Minato.

"Minato! What happened?"

"We were ambushed by Hanzo, and he received some of his poison."

"Oh Kami! What are we gonna do?"

Pulling the vile out of her pocket, she replied, "We can get this antidote in him as soon as possible."

"Where did you get that?"

"Picked it off of Hanzo." She explained. She approached Minato's mouth and Kushina took the initiative and pried his mouth open. Konan wasted no time in dumping the liquid into his mouth and shaking off the last few drops as she rubbed his throat. Kushina let go of his mouth and said, "Did you find the ointment?"

"Yes, and there's bandages too." Konan said, taking them from her pocket and tearing a piece off of the bandage before proceeding to wrap it tightly around the shinobi's shoulder.

She stood up and said, "Alright, that's all we can do. I'm going to get the rest of these to Nagato." Kushina nodded as Konan left the room. She knelt down by her comrade's side as Konan had made her way to hers.

"Is he going to be alright?"

"I think so."

"What happened to Hanzo?"

"We defeated him." She said while taking the cloth and opening the ointment.

"I see. At least that's good."

"Yes...Now, this may sting a bit." She said as she poured over the wounds and held the cloth close to them to capture the excess liquid. Nagato hissed in response to the medicine making contact with his exposed flesh. The girl gazed over the area she was working on blankly.

"He got that injury protecting me in battle." She mused openly.

"What? You're serious?" Nagato asked, the information snapping him out of his trance of pain. Konan closed her eyes and nodded. Nagato glanced downward as his thoughts were now occupied by this act of selflessness that the leaf shinobi displayed for the two strangers. Konan continued her work until she had treated every area of open flesh and started rotating the bandages around the limb. The room was silent as she wrapped up the other and tied a knot to fasten it.

"There, that ought to do it."

"Thank you, Konan" Nagato said as his eyes wandered towards the window to find an even darker sky. Konan stood up and exited the room.

"I'm going to start making dinner."


	2. Nighttime

The sky was turning to a darker shade of blue as the sun could vaguely be seen setting through the heavy clouds. Konan was grilling fish that Kushina had went out to catch. Konan was sitting around the flames with Nagato as Kushina approached with Minato. He staggered into the room, hand placed firmly on his injured shoulder as he went. He eventually plopped himself down next to Konan with a grunt.

"Gah! Damn...that scythe wound hurts like hell." He complained.

"Well don't move around too much or you'll make it worse." Konan reminded.

"I guess...So, is this ready to eat yet?" He asked. Konan nodded and took one of the fish. Everyone else slowly followed.

"So, Minato. You said that you and Kushina are here on recon." Nagato inquired.

"Yes. Lord third has ordered that we search for enemies and their positions. But when we came across here, we mainly found ruins and civilians."

"I'm afraid that's all that's left around these parts." Nagato replied.

"For now, until we rebuild our organization." Konan added.

"Your organization? Minato asked.

"Yes, they're the leaders of the akatsuki, they are warriors that work for peace and stability." Kushina explained.

"I see, well now that Nagato is getting back on his feet, the organization should too." "Hopefully." Konan stated.

"How exactly do you go about maintaining peace?" Minato questioned.

"By taking out any threats and protecting the innocent." Konan explained.

"Basically what shinobi in general are to do, I take it."

"Yes, but more than that. We seek to unify people with the goal of eliminating war in mind."

"Well that's a noble goal to have, one that many people have dreamed of achieving someday."

"Judging from the ruins you yourself have witnessed, I find that hard to believe." Konan said hardly as she reached to take a sip of her water.

"Well, I've dreamed of it at least." He said with Konan holding him in her gaze. They eventually finished their meal and started bunkering down for the night. Minato and Nagato took the rooms that they was previously in while Konan and Kushina went into different ones that used to belong to other akatsuki. They all said their good nights before turning off their lanterns and going to sleep. All were sleeping just fine, except for Konan. She shifted and turned around back and forth restlessly for awhile until she eventually ecided to get up and get a drink of water. She carefully made her way to the water supply with the light litter-patter of her feet quietly echoing through the halls. She took a cup and dunked it in the barrel of water and retracted it before lifting it to her mouth.

She took a long sip until she was suddenly interrupted by a, "beautiful night, isn't it?" behind her. She whipped around, almost spitting out the water to see the yellow flash in the entrance.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare ya." He apologized sheepishly. He got closer to her and continued, "You know, I didn't get a chance to thank you for saving my life back there."

"Oh, it was nothing. Anyways, I should be the one thanking you going out of your way to risk your life to save mine. You were under no obligation to, yet you did."

"Well it was the right thing to do."

"Well, still. Thank you."

Minato paused for a moment before uttering, "You're welcome." Konan smiled lightly and turned to face the moonlit sky through the balcony.

"How did you do it anyway?" Minato turned to ask her. She looked back and replied, "Oh, Hanzo carried the antidote to his poison with him everywhere he went. So it was on him and intact when he was killed. And there was enough bandages for both you and Nagato, so I used those." She explained.

"Smart thinking." He commented.

"I guess." She replied. The gazed down upon the cold, lonely city below their feet as she felt an arm be placed around her. She looked up to find Minato's sky blue eyes staring into her golden ones. His face held a strong, warm smile that warmed her heart to the core. She stood there, frozen in his embrace until Minato's grin faded, and he closed his eyes to lean into her. Konan could feel her heart pounding, like it was ready to leap out of her chest. She hesitantly closed hers and leaned slightly in only to be instantly met with the feeling of a soft pair of lips crashing down on hers. Minato kissed her hard, her kissing back with equal strength. They stood there, in the trance of their lips moving together for a few moments that felt like an eternity until Konan could feel a wet warmth against her lips. Minato's slippery tongue wriggled it's way into the cavity and wrapped itself around the girl's. Konan stood there with wide eyes and reddened cheeks as her mouth was being ravaged for the first time and by a leaf nin. She eventually closed her eyes and allowed herself to melt into her lover. Moments passed until they were forced to part for air with strings of saliva still connecting them.

"Shall we continue this in another room?" Konan hesitantly nodded before being scooped up in Minato's arms and carried away into the room where he was staying. He threw her down on the bed and fell atop her in a pounce. He stood up and lifted his shirt off of him, revealing his bare, muscular, bandaged chest. He captured her lips in a strong kiss, sucking on her lip piercing. Konan felt her heart skip a beat as she kissed back and slowly moved her hands to his soft, fluffy, blonde mane of hair. She combed through it as Minato kissed her, trailing his passionate lips down her neck. He stopped when he was at the line of her undershirt. He pulled back and looked into her eyes, he opened his mouth, about to speak when Konan interrupted him, "go ahead, do what you will." She said and raised her arms. Minato nodded and pulled the garment off and discarded it. He was then met with a black bra, which he pulled off and threw away before bringing his head to the soft, warm breasts that stood before him. Konan couldn't help but smirk at the feeling of his hairs tickling her as he went to work, taking one nipple at a time into his mouth and sucked. She let out groans of pleasure as her areola was getting teased by his tongue and grazed by his teeth. Minato traveled down to her stomach, wiping his tongue against it and looked up at his lover as he placed a hand on her pants. She gave him a reassuring smile as she watched him pluck his mouth off of her supple skin and slide off her lower garments. Once the fabric left his hands, he glided his hands over the long, smooth, well-sculpted legs. He went to her feet and started rolling his fingertips over them, tracing circles into the skin under each foot with his large thumbs. Minato watched Konan struggle a bit to hold back a giggle as her feet were being handled. He smirked, still massaging the toes as he teased, "Something funny, Konan?"

"No!" She replied as seriously as she could, though still grinning and shaking. Her partner released his grip on her feet and journeyed back forward, laying down on his belly with his face only inches above the clothed womanhood that stood before him. He could feel his pants tighten as he smell her feminine musk made its way to his nostrils. He gazed up at her, stroking her thighs slowly. Konan gazed back and resumed playing with his yellow locks. He then hooked his thumbs under the straps of her panties and brought them down to her knees. Konan then lifted her legs up a bit to assist her new love in removing the completely. Minato freed Konan of her last article of clothing and returned to the lusty treasure that they covered. He slowly leaned in to examine it more closely. He took in the sweet aroma and folds filled with a clear, warm, sticky goo coating the lips and entrance to her vagina. He poked his finger into the squishy flesh and probed around a bit. Konan flinched and bit her lip as his finger journeyed to his clit and ran it down to her hole and pushed it inside her hole as far as it could fit. He rattled it around a little before pulling it out and putting the finger in his mouth.

"Mmh" he moaned and pulled his finger back out with a popping sound, "Delicious". Konan blushed a deep blushed and watched Minato place his hands on her abdomen and embrace her pussy lips in a hot, searing kiss. Konan gasped at the pair of soft, warm lips embracing her pussy's. She then stretched out her legs, pulled his hair, and moaned once she felt the flat of his tongue brush against her folds of pink flesh.

"Oooohhhh! Kami!" She groaned throatily and squirted in his face once he wriggled his tongue into her tight hole. The sweet cream splashed over his face and into his mouth. He wiped and licked it off and stood backup on the bed on his knees. Konan watched him undo his trousers and pull them off, rolling over to get them all the way off and taking his boxers with them. Konan gasped wide-eyed at the 10 inch shaft that displayed itself before her very eyes with small bubbles popping out the slit.

"Okay, surprise! Heheh." Minato announced inching closer to his lover. Konan responded and stood up on her knees. She positioned herself so that her face was just inches from his hardened member. She gave the tip a swift lick in the upward direction and then went back down to lick from the base all the way back up to the tip again. She gave the tip a few hard licks and sucked the head. She then went all the way down to the base with her lips still wrapped firmly around the pulsating shaft. Feeling the tip lodged deep in her throat, she pulled herself back, emptying the fleshy contents from her orifice only to force it all the way back in with a single push forward. Minato shuddered and his breath hitched as he was being eaten by the beautiful rain ninja. She thrusted her mouth forward with strong force, her lips making sucking noises as she pulled back. Minato knew he wouldn't be able to last long and released his orgasm while his tip was in her throat. Konan felt the burning warmth come gushing into her throat and kept herself all the way down on his cock as he emptied himself inside her. She pulled back and let the remaining drops be caught by her tongue before removing herself completely with a popping sound.

"Phew." Minato said as he plopped himself down on the bed. Konan came over and gave him a strong kiss on the lips and sat in his lap. Minato kissed back and laid himself all the way down onto the bed. Konan reached down, grasped his still hard manhood and positioned it between her legs.

"You ready?" He asked. Konan smiled and nodded. And with that answer, Minato pushed himself in her slick cunt all at once, filling his lover to the womb. She let out a throaty groan and tightly gripped his back, her nails digging into the skin.

Minato waited a good moment before leaning down into her ear to whisper, "I'm going to start moving, okay?"

"Yes." Konan replied and allowed the leaf nin to start moving his hips. He started off slow, dipping his penis into her and gliding back out at a steady pace, earning pleasure-filled groans from the woman. She clawed at his backside and pulled him into her with crushing force. Minato then sped up his thrusts so that he was slamming his penis into her with his head battering her womb and the bed banging against the wall.

"Minato, we cant let anyone hear us." Konan whined while still in the pure bliss of her pussy being tenderized.

"It's okay, I gotcha." Minato assured her and wrapped his arms tightly around her, pulled her towards him, lifted himself up so that he was sitting up on the bed with Konan in his lap, and resumed his thrusting into her. Konan whined and bounced back against him so the only sounds coming from their room were those of creaking and squeaking. Konan's walls clamped down around Minato's pulsating shaft and creamed over it as she faced the greatest challenge of preventing a wicked yell from escaping her lips. Minato smiled and lifted her once more, this time pulling themselves both off of the bed so that he was fucking her while standing and holding her up. Konan's grunts continued as his meat kept grinding against her g-spot and his head hitting her cervix and digging into her deepest places. It was not long that they were in this position that Konan's womanhood released another toe-curling orgasm that would have sent her into a shrieking fit if it were not for her chewing her bottom lip so hard. Her orgasm pulled Minato into his as his cock spewed seed deep into her core. He laid his lover back on the bed and pulled out of her, causing his creamy deposits to drool out of the flooded cunt. He collapsed next to her in a seemingly endless trance of panting and trying to catch his breath. Konan turned to face him as she slowly extended an arm around him and trailed off into unconsciousness. Minato looked at her through dazed, exhausted eyes before he eventually returned the gesture and pulled her into him as he did the same.


End file.
